galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfcraft chapter
Chapter 10: Wolfcraft Midshipman duty was not just intensified learning but we also rotated to different duty stations on the ship. Security , Navigation , Science , Medical , Engineering and so forth and worked alongside experienced officers who instructed us often by example. This was almost like my time on the Hyperion and what we called the real Officers, Chiefs and Crew members of the Devi were professionals through and through, proud to be good enough to be on the Devi. They were patient and if you did your job and showed you understood what they wanted you to know they treated us like real crew members as well. This was the main reason why the third year was completed aboard a ship. To put into use what we already learned, and work and serve alongside professionals in real situations. It did not always go smooth of course and we did not always meet the expectations of our instructors. The rivalries among the Midshipmen groups became more intensive and Wetmouth, we called Wetty believed it was done on purpose to intensify the team spirit within the dorm groups. It was all supposed to be one big Navy family of course, but Departments aboard the Devi competed with each other, in a friendly professional manner of course, the Marines competed against the Navy. Captains of ships competed against other ships with drill times, engine performance, weapon precision and a million other things. Har Hi said it was the same in Dai Fleets and subtle encouraged by the underlying command philosophy to keep everyone keen and on top of their game and always a little aggressive. It was easier to go into battle with an alert, well trained crew that was not afraid to compete and always wanted to win. In Civilian live it was okay to say, you go first or to say it is okay you came in last, you gave your best. Not in the military, the one that came last would be dead and no one cared if the last gave its best. With this philosophy in mind it was understandable why Clusen or now Lt. Merkus often ridiculed a group, unlike Clusen Merkus was not picking on one group but let whoever was last have it. Aboard the Devi there was constantly something going on, sports contests in every thinkable sport, perimeter marathons, wrestling matches, dancing contests, chess competitions, art and music exhibitions just to name the top of the list. Some contest carried prestigious prices such as ribbons, medals and trophies. The most convened prizes were Captains Recognition awards or the ultra-rare Admirals Recognition awards. Our instructors either ordered us or encouraged us to participate and to win for the team. Last week workmen installed transparent showcases next to each dorm door were awards could be displayed for bragging rights. Even though we knew the psychological reasons for the awards and the show cases and I hated to be vane, I could not dismiss a sense of pride looking at ours, every time I walked by. It was Friday afternoon Ship and Union time and Mao and I came back from tactical. We had worked seven days under the stern command of a Gunnery Chief who made us do Level 1 maintenance on three Translocator Cannons and their bomb elevators. While it was a prestigious patch and ribbon, as only selected few were allowed to know the ins and outs of a Translocator cannon and required a higher Security level than most Midshipman had, it was bone breaking work and we were covered in the slick hard to get off anything silicon grease for almost the entire time. The Gunnery Chief was Thauran just like Suppor and at the beginning he displayed the same asshole qualities all Thauran seem to have in common but it turned out it was more for show and to test us than anything and after the third day turned out to be a great guy. He crawled with us through access shafts, was covered with the smeary slick silicon gunk just like us and I never met anyone as knowledgeable about Translocator Cannons than him and Mao and I learned things and details I was sure were covered in no handbook or regulation. It had taken us two hours and actually bathing in a special solution to get the molecular grease of. Under normal conditions techs had little contact with the stuff, but during level one maintenance every component was taken apart to its smallest piece and cleaned, measured, scanned and measured and scanned again. When it came to TLCs not the smallest tolerance anywhere was accepted. I remembered the demonstration aboard the Shetland and didn't mind the diligence and attention to detail. While the Silicon grease was odorless, the solvent was not and even after a long shower, we both still smelled like a Chemistry factory after a major spill. Bognar, a spotted Attikan of the Blue Team, the Galaxy Masters stood in their dorms open door and snorted." Iktane and Sorrows what a stink duo!" Galman, a tall blonde guy claiming to be from Terra itself even though he was born on a place called Luna appeared behind Bognar and held his nose." It's two primitive barbarians of back water planets, they never heard of Cologne and thought Detoxo-Scrub is the same." I wanted to ignore it but Mao turned." This primitive barbarian might just forget all civilized behavior and perform an old manhunt. I bet you would look good as a shrink head in our display case, but then there is little room in ours." Mao opened ours and put the Advanced Capital Weapon Expert badge we received inside." Come Eric let's see what the Galaxy Jokers added this week." "Maybe an empty bottle of Cologne so it won't look so empty." I could not resist saying, full well knowing it was childish and could easily escalate end up at the Environmental tanks, Sick bay or the Brig. Neither places I wanted to see on a Friday with a full weekend of nothing much on the schedule. Of course the other teams weren't bad they would not have been picked to serve their third year on the Devi if they were, but all humbleness aside. We had a Saturnian, a Dai and Wetmouth in our team, not to mention Krabbel or the others and compared to the other cases ours looked stuffed full. "How interesting!" Mao said leaning forward examining the Blue team's case." They actually added the fifth place medal of an Ice bowling competition. Now there is an award to be proud off!" Bognar curled his chaps and revealed his formidable canine teeth and made a growling sound that came from the bottom of his chest and Galman smacked his fist in his open palm." You may also note the bare fist boxing trophy, Captains Champion Middle weight. So I think you two crawl back to your dorm or I demonstrate to you how I got that trophy." Mao folded his hands." Please, please tell me you just challenged me and not Eric." Bognar put his paw like hand on Galman's shoulder." Let it go friend, it is not worth it. Mao is Kick box champion, Heavy weight and I don't think you want to go against Eric." "I am no coward!" Galman said." I go against both of them for our honor." I said." No one thinks you are a coward, at least I don't and I congratulate you winning a Captain's Championship, perhaps even going against a Marine or a load handler." Bognar growled less aggressive." Twelve rounds against Glen Bosnick the former Devi Champ and a clear knock out. It was a great fight!" Elfi and Wetmouth came down the Corridor. Elfi was wearing a short white dress and Wetmouth an almost skintight white coverall accepted outfits for medical personnel. Medic personnel outfits had changed over the years back and forth, but it was noted a boon for morality especially for humanoid troops and soldiers needing treatment if the female medic personnel dressed that way. Now it was decried as sexist discrimination, but since wearing dresses was voluntary and not mandatory the civilians raising the issue had no real argument. I noted that almost all female human Med personnel I met so far opted for the short dresses. Deep inside a voice I hoped would stay silent told me why that choice was made. There were many other female Midshipmen both humanoid and not, but these two were at least in human terms the sexiest and in Elfi's case the prettiest of them all. Both of them knew that of course. We left the two of the Blue team and followed our dorms beauties inside. Part of me was very attracted to the sway and the movement of those perfect round behinds and the long legs and I was certain Mao had similar thoughts, but there she was again. Almost forgotten and I hoped finally outgrown or gone, but my female side came up strong. It was all so clear on coven and I could accept it there, but Coven was far away and I the confusion was back. I glanced at the ring that reminded me of my visit, it had become so much a part of me that I didn't even feel it anymore or thought about it. No one had ever objected me wearing it and no one asked me about it either. I was glad Krabbel and Har Hi interrupted my thoughts as they came in, followed by Hans, Shaka and Circuit. Our chrome polished friend went right past us and plunged onto his bunk." Friday and a whole weekend ahead, without any contests or chores, I think I sleep till Monday!" Elfi sounded disappointed but she had an impish smile on her face." What a shame and I thought you might want to come with us to go shopping. Tomorrow is market day at the Village, with booths and stands and all that." Cirruit made a weird shrieking sound and like a streak of chrome lightning he was out of the bed. Har Hi laughed." You did hear her say tomorrow, right?" Lt. Merkus came in; it was never a good thing when a superior officer walked into a dorm at a time like this. Duty full we all stood in attention after Krabbel had announced him. "As you were," and then said what I actually almost predicted he would say." I am sorry but two of you can't go on R&R. Mr. Hi and Mr. Olafson you are with me." We looked at each other but Har Hi was shrugging his shoulders just as I was, but we followed the officer outside. He didn't speak until we reached the next IST and then he turned." You have earned your off time as much as anyone, but you two logged more real and more simulator time than anyone and it was noticed. It does not happen very often and not even every year, but you two are to report to Hangar Deck Sixty. Fighter Wing 12 and report to Commander Cotton." He smiled at us." You are going to learn how to fly Wolfcrafts for the next three weeks!" Har Hi blinked and swallowed." For real Sir?" "Report to Commander Cotton now and on the double and you find out." A lean and tall Commander wearing a flight suit even in his office greeted us." I noticed that two Midshipmen booked simulator time, more than any other. Again I heard the Midshipmen on Deck 54 have a weekend off and what do I see? Mr. Hi and Mr. Olafson's name on the list for SIM time." He looked us up and down." Over the last few weeks I sneaked a peek to see what SIMS you were running. Lord and behold, two Midshipmen running Wolfcraft SIMS at level 15 and scoring notable results." He leaned sideways and put his feet on his desk." You two are going to serve the next weeks in my squadron. Each of you will get your own Wolfcraft Fighter and we forget you're Midshipmen. I want you to get to know your craft to the last bolt and everything it can or can't do. If I think you have what it takes I might even recommend you for Fighter school." We both stood in attention but I could not completely control my facial muscles and that grin that kept creeping back, glancing over to Har-Hi, and even his usual stern face was not so stern anymore. Wolf-Craft fighter pilots where considered an elite among Navy Officers, and especially the pilots themselves believed that and had a collective arrogance and pride second to none. Wolfcraft Pilots walked like Marines down a corridor, they owned it and others made way. Their state of dress was always different and less regulations. Commander Cotton, opened a drawer retrieved a cigar and lit it." At ease, boys. This is Fighter Country not Noob deck. He then looked at Har-Hi." I sure would like to hear your opinion about comparing the Wolfcrafts to the Karhi-Da Fighter of your people. Only fourteen other space faring cultures we know of developed small fighter craft and Dai are among the best." "Sir, the Karhi was developed by Su-Hi a legendary designer among the Dai, he wanted to create a machine that is able to counter the Wolfcraft and I think he succeeded with the Karhi-Da Type Nine and made a superior fighter to the Wolfcraft IV series. "But it takes a space born society much longer to develop and built new ships. The Union used the V series now and they are as good as Karhi Nines. Now I hear the Wolfcraft VI is going into production." The Commander nodded and waved with his hand." Go ahead boys sit down, smoking permitted if you do." Har-Hi produced the Cigars he always carried in case we would be sent to environmental, handed me one then produced a small knife he carried hidden in the sleeve cuff and cut his cigar. The Commander grinned." Can't believe I have a real Dai in my Squadron. Neat hiding place for a knife." The commander paid little attention to me and said to Har Hi." It will be month before we see the first VI's and scuttlebutt has it, production has been halted and something else is in the pipelines." Har-Hi sighed." The Karhi is faster; better maneuverable than Wolfcrafts but nothing we have compares to the fire power of a W-IV. Dual Translocator Gatlings what could stand against that?" The Commander leaned forward and made an ominous face." I heard a rumor that your famous Su-Hi is now working alongside Heinrich Steinmann and Steve Anderson of SII Aerospace, the chief designers of the VI series." Har Hi's eyes literally glowed with pride and anticipation. "I really would like to fly whatever they come up with, Sir!" "I can see we have a lot to talk about Mr. Hi." I was glad not to be in the focus of attention, since that had always caused me to get into trouble in the past and simply leaned back and puffed my cigar, while the Commander now held two toy models, one a Wolfcraft and the other a red Dai fighter and actually simulated a combat situation while Har Hi leaning forward was giving comments. Just about then a Lieutenant stuck his head through the commander's office door. "Sir we have an escort request from the Flight boss and the Captain. However N'tkkn, Bill, Jim and Duncan just went to sick bay. Do you want me to call the off duty guys down?" "Why are four of my stand-by pilots in sickbay?" "They ate something Duncan grilled and got the runs, Sir. I was on my way to tell you as they were in a hurry." The Commander checked his screen and then said." Teaches them to try Duncan's cooking!" He crushed his cigar and closed his flight combination, while he was reading whatever was displayed on his screen. "No need to call off duty pilots down..." He pointed at us." I fly myself and you two are with me. It is a simple escort request, nothing spectacular, but it gets you behind the controls and out there!" He pointed at an Auto dresser in the corner." It is dialed to Condors, get suited up and meet me at our Pre-flight deck, speed loader 2." Condors were special designed space suits halfway between a Quasimodos and a normal space suit. It had little in terms of weapons, but advanced auto doc features and Deep space flight capabilities. We met the Commander again as he stood on the empty pre-flight deck. A large metal door opened in the ceiling and a robot arm placed three Wolfcraft fighters into the loading tubes of a Revolver starter. Wolfcrafts looked like elongated discs with two huge elongated ISAH thrusters looking almost like missiles on each side of the cockpit. Cotton walked to a personalized Wolfcraft. Instead of the standard Navy gray it had a jumping cat like creature painted on its side and was colored in a shiny black, while weapons and ISAH pods were yellow." Go pick your fighters; you can pick a color scheme after we are back. Both are brand new and drawn from stock. As soon as you pick one it recognizes you as you know. The pilot seats lowered on a hydraulic arm as I approached the third one. It then retracted into the cockpit and I began a system check. While I had never flown a real Wolfcraft, I knew the machine inside our from SIM hours. "I am SII Wolfcraft Type V, Serial number 84887548-WCV-ADCAP78-DEVASTATOR-747. Pilot, fighter symbiosis initiated and complete, Olafson, Eric recognized. Neural Direct feed linked." No longer did I feel my real body or the fighter around me. It was as if I was standing on the Pre Flight myself but my eye perspective was 6 meters of the ground. System data was now send directly down my visual main nerve and I saw all data floating on the side of my periphery, easily expanded or featured by a simulated finger flick. Through the neural direct feed came a voice. "This is Commander Cotton. Pilots do not call each other by rank or name but by a call sign. That is an ancient tradition and is also faster. My call sign is Wildcat. Mr. Olafson you are called Viking and Mr. Hi you will use the call sign Pirate. Now perform a preflight test!" I acknowledged and Har-Hi did the same. "Our mission is to jump to Algeri System and escort a convoy of freighters to the Nobane System. This is a routine mission, but we are close to Nul-Nul space and this is why we are called for an escort. We have a full squadron of fighters and the Devastator is only 12 Light years away in case we need her and there are two or three destroyers at the base in the Algeri System." The mission specs and Nav details flashed into my system. Wildcat came on again. "Any questions?" There were none. "Status?" When it was my turn I said. "Viking here, preflight tests completed, all boards are green." I said and slaved my Computronic to the Nav-system of the leader. "Alright then, T-1 for launch!" The starter tubes lowered us into the revolving starter, to me the bright lit pre-flight deck changed to a shiny metal tunnel, small strips of blue lights ran at its floor to the end. The light strips would pulsate just before launch. There were four fighters to a wing and 5 wings to a squadron. The revolving starter was basically a long cylinder with 20 tubes and ach tube equipped with a Mass accelerator catapult. The cylinder would swing halfway out from the Devi's hull and rotate very fast, and while doing that accelerating and launching a fighter from each tube. Twenty fighters launched in 20 seconds and accelerated to near TL threshold speed. The Devi could launch all her fighter using preloaded tubes in less than 5 minutes. We had been catapulted near threshold speed and went super luminal a heartbeat later towards the Algeri system. After we arrived we immediately found six large Gulliver Class freighters and 2 Container Chain tugs already on their way. The tugs accelerated very slowly and their super luminal speed was also minimal, but we would reach Nobane 12 hours. There was nothing to do at the moment. Our computronics where linked to the commanders fighter and kept automatically in formation. Har –Hi and the commander exchanged conversation regarding the pro and cons of Dai fighter tech so I called up what information GalNet had on Algeri and Nobane. "Algeri was a seven planet system without a garden world. One planet was a mine colony and the other a Navy base, the rest was unoccupied and only superficially surveyed. Both the mining colony and the base had been established only for about twenty years. Nobane was declared a Union System much more recent, about five years ago and while it had nine full size planets and two Gas giants, only a large moon named Banes Moon with marginal Garden world features had been colonized. Nobane was dangerously close to Nul-Nul space judging by my charts and since there was no officially determined border between Union and the Nul-Nul Empire, Nobane it might already be in what the Nul-Nul considered their sphere of influence. The border was not clearly defined as it was between Union and the Galactic Council and the Kermac. It simply stated Nobane as Union System and the next star 12 light years further was marked red and Nul Space. I wondered if there was more behind it all. To me it almost appeared as if this colony was used to provoke the Nul and have a reason to retaliate if they did something about it. The Nul-Nul were considered to be the fiercest warriors and much more of a threat than the Kermac and the Galactic Council. Nul-Nul technology was about two levels behind Union Tech, but considered very solid and durable. Their armor was based on ceramics and on par with Ultronit and their weaponry and shield tech made extensive use of gravitational fields and graviton manipulation. Our Xeno Tech Instructor believed the Nul were at least as good as Union Tech in this regard and warned of their Gravitation bombs and Graviton gun technology. He told us these weapons were utilized with great skill and quite effective and even against Para Dim shielded ships by trapping an enemy between two gravitation centers of incredible strength. In other words two well-placed bombs could rip even a well shielded Wolfcraft apart. On Union side only Terrans developed Gravitation based weaponry and our arsenals included Grav bombs as well and we had trained to avoid them in Simulators. Nothing happened and it was a nice relaxing flight until we reached Nobane System and dropped out of Quasi space, when the threat indicator went red and a Nul-Nul Carrier came from behind the sun releasing fighters to engage us! Commander Cotton's voice was clear and calm." Dev Squadron twelve calling Devastator, we encountered a Nul- Carrier and we are outnumbered at least five to one, request immediate back up." "Devastator to Squadron twelve, protect the freighters if possible and keep the Nul busy. We cannot send any additional forces as we just flew into a hornets' nest and we are currently under attack by a very large Nul force! Reinforcements from Fleet Base Algeri will be dispatched as soon as possible, additional Fleet resources en route." I had seen the Fire power and the number of fighters aboard the Devi. If they could not send reinforcements, I wondered just how big that hornets' nest was. Maybe fleet command send this slow limbering convoy of freighters on purpose to lure the Nul into a fight and see how much force they were willing to commit from preventing the Union to gain a foot hold in this area. There was very little diplomatic contact with the Nul as far as I knew. Commander Cotton cursed." Damn! Alright everyone as you can see this is not a drill and we flew into a hornet's nest of our own. Bravo, Delta, Echo and Foxtrot wing stay with the freighters. Alpha break formation and engage at will. Keep them of their toes!" I was Alpha wing and so was Har-Hi. Wildcat called us." Viking, Pirate. I wish I could hold you back, but I need you. Take it easy and stay as safe as possible and free attack is easier than coordinated defense. So get them and stay away from their grav guns!" "Aye Sir!" INTERLUDE: DEVASTATOR BRIDGE "I think it is safe to say, the Nul took the bait and there is a security leak as NAVINT expected." Captain Harris said looking at the massive Nul fleet of no less than eighty carriers and sixty Nul Battle ships entering the Algeri System, already releasing their fighters. Stahl standing next to him, grunted." Yes information about the convoy was sent to the Nul and the culprits have been identified, but the Nul responding with the largest strike force I have seen them dispatch since the last Nul Shiss war to take out the base." Harris gave orders to dispatch fighters and to tactical and then said." Maybe I should do an Olafson on them. Tactical you are authorized for Exo Loads, salvo tact. All sniper batteries have fire permission." Stahl did not laugh because the situation was serious but he could not prevent a smile." Maybe we should put that into the books. I am sure we can deal with those but let us hope squadron 12 can hold out that long. One Squadron against a full carrier load of Nul fighters is more than a challenge, no matter how good they are." Harris agreed." Yes but I can't spare any fighters right now. There are 8,000 Nul fighters launched protecting planetary bombers, if they get through the Base is toast. I do my best to clean Har Hi laughed." You did hear her say tomorrow, right?" Lt. Merkus came in; it was never a good thing when a superior officer walked into a dorm at a time like this. Duty full we all stood in attention after Krabbel had announced him. "As you were," and then said what I actually almost predicted he would say." I am sorry but two of you can't go on R&R. Mr. Hi and Mr. Olafson you are with me." We looked at each other but Har Hi was shrugging his shoulders just as I was, but we followed the officer outside. He didn't speak until we reached the next IST and then he turned." You have earned your off time as much as anyone, but you two logged more real and more simulator time than anyone and it was noticed. It does not happen very often and not even every year, but you two are to report to Hangar Deck Sixty. Fighter Wing 12 and report to Commander Cotton." He smiled at us." You are going to learn how to fly Wolfcrafts for the next three weeks!" Har Hi blinked and swallowed." For real Sir?" "Report to Commander Cotton now and on the double and you find out." as fast as I can." Stahl turned to a Yeoman. "Have Midshipman Olafson report to the bridge. I think he might want to see this." The Yeoman acknowledged and came back a moment later." Sorry Sir, Midshipman Olafson is not aboard. He begun fighter training this morning and is out with Squadron Twelve!" "Verfluchter Hund! How does he do it and always get in the middle of things?" "Sir it was Commander Cotton who requested him and Midshipman Hi and it is rare but not uncommon for very good Midshipmen to receive fighter pilot training in the third year." The Yeoman said "Yes but Cotton should not take them out on a real mission the very first day!" Harris put his hand on Stahl's shoulder." Cotton is one of the best we have; he knows what he is doing." The sniper batteries already took a deadly toll and each shot decimated a Nul fighter. CHAPTER 10: Continued I broke formation and gunned the accelerator to max, arming all weapon systems. Wolfcraft fighters had a deadly array of weapons: two Translocator Gatling cannons, eight faster than light Forced Energy cannons (FTL-FE's) and 4 Loki torpedoes and a forward mounted heavy caliber plasma accelerator. In the corner of my eye a red signal and flashing data announced the quasi space signature of another Nul-Nul carrier dropping into Planck- Space coming in from the Z plane. I couldn't allow it to launch its fighters." Viking here, I got another carrier on my board I am going for it!" "Alright! Try it, more fighters would be very bad news for us but be careful!" Wildcat replied. I programmed a micro jump, the Computronic refused to execute so close to a star. I had to manually over write the lock out. My Wolfcraft came dangerously close to the local star, 800,000 clicks closer than I wanted to be and my fighters engines screamed to get out of the gravitational pull, my shields where bombarded with heat and radiation as I passed through a protuberance of superheated stellar plasma, the system warned." Shields at forty percent!" Instead of fighting the stars gravitational force I changed course slightly and used it to accelerate me even more and I became so fast approaching the second carrier that its target systems recognized me too late. It had just dropped into real space was opening its launch bay. I was glad the Nul did not use Revolving starters. The carrier had to drop shields to launch its fighters and I released all four Loki torpedoes right at the open launch doors and pulled my fighter away. Again my engines pushed past red line and the inertia damper alert beeped in a frantic rhythm some of the gees came through and pressed me deep into the seat and for a second I saw a narrow tunnel before my eyes and tasted blood. The Auto doc of my suit reacted and injected Stimuli- and pain drugs. The Carrier exploded behind me but two of its fighters escaped the anti-matter explosions that obliterated their mother ship and were hot on my tail. My shields still recovering and could not handle a direct hit. One of them did manage to pepper my aft shields almost collapsing it. The main weapon system I had was my Translocator Gatling guns. While neither the Nul-Nul nor any other known species had a direct defense against the Translocator weapon system, the Nul were able to distort the sensor locks of my target acquiring system. While this was not very problematic with large targets, Nul Fighters where nimble and fast enough to make the targeting process required more difficult. I had missed twice already; my shields would not be able to deflect more than one or two shots before I had to shut them down to reset. Resetting shields took only 5 seconds, but five seconds in a fight fought at these speeds was a life time. I reversed thrust and decelerated so fast that my suit auto doc warned of organ damage. I didn't feel any pain because of the drugs the Auto Doc pumped in me. This time they couldn't evade or jam targeting enough and screamed past me directly into my main fire cone, and I squeezed the trigger of the PAC destroying one completely. The second Nul Fighter had moved already outside the range of the plasma accelerator, but a short burst of five TL loads, one detonating right inside the cockpit took it out of the equation The threat board showed there were no bandits in my immediate vicinity and I had time to check the squadron status. There were 18 Wolfcrafts left! One showed as complete loss and one was severely damaged. One of the freighters was also damaged and it's aft burning with the greenish glow of atomic fire consuming higher alloys. Of the 100 original Nul fighters I still counted 50. The fight was intense. Translocator bombs exploding like mini stars and the faint bluish shimmer of Nul Grav bomb funnels flickering everywhere. Damage control of my fighter showed that my shields where still recovering and just barely above 40%, my left engine showed stress damage and my repair nanites where busy weaving structural bonds to fix that. I was almost 12 seconds away from the main fight, so I shut down my shields to reset them, but could not fly very fast for 5 seconds because of the micro matter damage that would occur moving at high speeds without any shield protection. So I was able to take my time and aim the Translocators carefully for long-range sniper shots and destroying six Nul fighters. Three Nul fighters abandoned their attack run on the other freighter and turned to take care of me. I managed to damage one more with a full barrage of all FTL's and it exploded moments later. My shields literally came on in the last micro second as two long range shots came close to my starboard side. Taking evasive maneuvers and now with full shields I could accelerate and maneuver at the peak of the fighter's abilities. I just lined one up and fired, when my starboard engine went way past red line and the Computronic shut it down before it could explode. Despite the Nanite efforts a containment coil had come loose, without containment the antimatter produced from the molecular gas I carried as fuel would make contact with matter of the drive and the resulting explosion would completely destroy the fighter and me. The safety system shut it down automatically just before that could have happened and ejected the faulty containment coil along with the AM into space, where it exploded only a few meters of my side. Luckily there were no shockwave effects in space and the explosion did no damage. A Wolfcraft was designed with two engines for exactly that reason instead of having one bigger engine, and I could operate with one engine just fine, however my speed and maneuverability was cut in half. I targeted one of other fighters who saw their chance to finish me of and instead of relying on precision of automated targeting I aimed semi-manually with the Battle-sights of my suit and fired in cycle mode. Since the other fighter was approaching me dead on, this was possible; no human being could react fast enough to hit anything moving at these speeds except when it came straight at you. The Gatlings released 200 bombs per second and depleted my ammo reserves to almost nothing but the barrage had the effect I hoped for. I expected most bombs to miss the target but one made it and detonated right in the engine module engulfing the Nul fighter in a blinding globe of pure energy. The doomed fighter had fired just before I destroyed it and its shot hammered into my shields pulling them down to 32 percent. The bluish glow of the dissipating Gravo bomb played over my entire ship. "Complete System failure warning, structural damage to base frame and armor, estimated Nanite repair time one hour." The readout showed that I sustained damage despite the shields and that I could not go superluminal. Weapons where still fully operational, but the damage readout showed my other engine also having micro fractures in the containment module. I had to shut it down, so the Nanites could wave material over the fractures or I would lose it. I was now as helpless as a Fangsnapper frozen halfway in a snow drift, the maneuver thrusters where no help in evading enemy fire. The possibility that I had to eject was very real and the thought alone was more frightening to me than the possibility to die in an anti-matter explosion. A Nul fighter made its attack run, there was nothing that could save me. Then there was pain as if a sharp object was trying to push into my mind. The Pain intensified so sudden and so intense, I screamed at first and my sight failed. Suddenly and for a brief moment I thought I saw Narth, his true angelic face not the hooded shrouded figure and the pain ebbed off. I clearly heard him say: "You are Narth! Push!" Then it was gone! I felt numb almost paralyzed; barley heard the Auto Doc's diagnosis. From beyond that numb feeling that surrounded me like a padding of invisible foam I hear a voice and it became clearer."...king come in. Wildcat for Viking!" I coughed blood and said." Viking here!" "God heavens, he is alive! My sensors showed no life signs for almost a minute!" "I am sorry Sir. My systems are pretty messed up. I get you a status right away." The thread board was clear and I saw a wonderful sight on my scanners, the Devastator was there! "Pirate to Viking. You had me worried, very worried!" "Stay of the channel for a moment, Pirate!" Wildcat barked over Har-Hi's voice. "Viking, my system master control shows you are inoperable. The Devi is launching Buffalos as we speak, hang in there. Your Auto doc transmits data I don't like very much!" "I am fine, Sir. I am just a bid tired!" "Stay with me Olafson, you have a massive shock! Your Auto-Doc is damaged and only partially functioning. It can't put you into Cryo from here! Just stay with me! Do not fall asleep" I saw the Buffalo approaching and its claws taking hold of my ship. I tried to sound offended. "Sir .I won't fall asleep on duty." "That is the spirit, son." "The Buffalo is here now, Sir." After the Buffalo had towed me back and I was save on the landing deck. I pushed the system shut down and lowered the seat. I got up, tried to walk over to the others but my legs did not carry my weight, Met Bots and two Med techs rushed towards me and that's when I passed out. INTERLUDE: Somewhere in Free Space The mysterious and dangerous companion of Swybar, who seemed to have dozens of names, faces and disguises, was not so dangerous anymore. Swybar didn't even bother to check on the true identity as he shoved the body through the energy membrane and watched it float away. He might still have been alive, one never knew the exact effects of Shaill poisons, but his good friend swallowed enough to kill a heard of Petharian. At least that what the merchant had said and it worked. His former companion was nothing more than a speck and after his next eye blink completely gone. Swybar decided he wanted to be solo and no one to look over his shoulder and perhaps rat him out or something like that. The earlier you took care of a potential danger the better it was, an old Thauran saying that he found very useful. For the first time in a long while he felt free. Free of obligations to the Fleet, to the worm, to anyone. He was his own master with a very nice ship. He had sold a crate of Terran TKU's to the Karthanians for a tidy sum and now he was on his way to Sin 4 and visit the annual pirates market, he needed a Crew. Going after McElligott was still on his agenda, but the Admiral was immortal and could wait. He wanted his own trail to get cold and then strike if no one expected him anymore. CHAPTER 10: Continued I woke in sick bay and an officer with the med department logo on his chest grinned at me." Welcome back Mr. Olafson. How do you feel?" "I feel fine. Why is it always me that wakes up in med, while others are fine?" "You had a ruptured liver and internal bleeding, we also repaired a ruptured brain blood vessel, but you are fit for duty." "Thanks Doc!" "Besides you are not the only one that came to Sickbay, we patched up seventy five casualties and two of your squadron comrades did not make it at all. So be glad you woke up!" I swallowed hard and wished I hadn't said that. "They are waiting for you at Main Flight Control." I made my way down to the preflight deck, Commander Cotton, Har-Hi and a group of pilots stood there next to my Wolfcraft. It looked no longer shiny as it did when I got it, but was a torn wreck. There where scorch marks and parts of the armor had melted off. One of the Engine pots was completely gone; the other pot did not have the original alignment and hung there in an odd angle. Much of the bow section was stripped to the frame. I snapped in attention." Midshipman Olafson reporting Sir." Cotton made a waving gesture. "Pilots don't do that Viking! We are just inspecting your machine and decide if we repair or scrap it and now since you are here we can debrief you as well." I relaxed a bit and said." Sorry about returning the fighter that way, Sir." He looked surprised." I am glad you returned it at all!" "I am not in some sort of trouble sir, for returning your craft this way?" "I trouble? Oh no Viking. It is not every day a fighter pilot makes ace, especially not on his first mission and now we have four new Aces in our squadron! "Ace Sir?" "You killed 12 enemy targets. The Carrier counts as one but you also killed 11 fighters. Any pilot that accomplishes 10 kills becomes an Ace. That's a term with a long tradition. Pirate here blasted 29 during his first sortie, that's a new record!" Har-Hi grinned proudly and whipped on his toes." Wait till you see entire Wolfcraft squadrons with Dai Pilots, Sir." "That is a scary thought indeed. If we had one or two more like you we would have cleaned house before lunch!" He then grabbed me by the shoulder. "I won't fault you for what you did, because taking out the second carrier was crucial and had to be done, but making a jump that close to a star is suicide." "Aye Sir, I try not to do that the next time." He turned his head and said." Blowdart, where are those jackets?" A Lt came running." Right here, Wildcat!" He handed each of us a black leather jacket, on the back of it was a large logo of a stylized Wolf jumping away from a rendering of the Devastator and the words around the logo read:" Devastator Fighter Wing 12" "You earned the right to wear those and if anyone especially your friend Clusen gives you any trouble wearing those I give you the direct order to let me know." He then attached two ribbons on our chest display, a red ribbon with a small black cross." This is the Ace ribbon, you earned it!" As he did mine he stopped, turned and said." Attention everyone! Our friend Viking here is a Medal of Honor recipient!" Everyone saluted and as usual I didn't really like it." I thought Pilots don't do that, Sir!" Wildcat padded my shoulder and boxed Har Hi in the side. "You are alright, you two! The Captain will decorate you both with the Flying Cross in about an hour from now. Olafson for risking his life to destroy that carrier and Mr. Hi for saving lives of comrades by disregarding his own safety and fighting like a banshee let loose from hell!" We thanked the Commander and felt quite proud of ourselves. Cotton's mood instantly changed." We also have a very solemn duty to perform Lt Homer and Lt Voglgard did not make it and we will have a ceremonial at 1400 hrs. on the main flight deck. So get changed in Dress Uniform and be here." ---'''--- The ceremony was a somber one and while neither Har Hi nor I ever met the pilots we still felt touched and I knew how close I came to be in one of those flag draped metal coffins. Homer's coffin was empty. There was nothing left of him that could have been recovered. At least he had a quick end, Voglgard died with a ruptured space suit after ejecting. The Nul-Nul actually fired on him while he was helpless, so Har-Hi told me. Captain Harris read the Eulogy and after that they played taps and the coffins where released into space. The Devastator fired salute. Captain Harris was still in a somber mood as he decorated us with the medals and no one was breaking out in cheers but every pilot shook our hand. It was I found almost a religious experience. Harris said to me." Mr. Olafson, Mr. Hi it seems to become a habit of mine decorating you. I saw the report and your actions saved many lives. The Convoy was carrying defense equipment and now the system can be properly defended against future Nul attacks. Your contribution made this possible." To Har Hi he said." No one in the history of fighter combat destroyed that many enemies during his first mission. Your incredible skills and bravery is duly noted." Wildcat stepped next to us and said. "Captain, those Midshipmen would be a fine replacement for those good men we lost today." "I know Commander. These two are fine officers already in my book but I cannot grant your request. After their two weeks training is complete, they will continue to rotate through the departments." Captain Harris had given us day of R&R. We went back to our Dorm with no particular hurry. As we walked along a corridor Har-Hi said." How did you kill that last Nul fighter anyway? I saw you being without maneuver power, out of ammo, almost completely out of energy and your life signs where flat lining. Then it suddenly looks as if the Nul flew into a solid wall and exploded." "I don't even remember firing at the last one. All I could feel was that pain, are you sure I killed it?" "There was no one else near and I was out of ammo for the TL's too. I went as fast as I could to get into FE-FTL range but I knew I would not make it in time, then the Nul decelerated from 800 clicks a second to zero instantly at least that's how it looked at my instruments and then it was utterly and completely obliterated." "Maybe one of those grav bombs malfunctioned. I sure don't remember doing anything." "Well that could be. I am glad it happened no matter how. I would miss you." "Really? I thought you hate my guts!" I said with a smirk. "You know better than that!" --''' Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson